


Burning Flesh

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [30]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Warpath fired. Warpath missed.





	Burning Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Could stand as canon.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Same old, same old. 

Earth. Humans. Autobots and Decepticons fighting. 

Same old, same old. 

Doesn't make it any less fun— _exciting, exhilarating, **rightful—**_ to pummel the Cons 'till they run away cursing the Bots. 

Same old, same old, but Warpath still gives it his all. 

That's why he whoops loudly when he hits his mark, before spotting Blitzwing and deciding that it's about slagging time somebot showed him what a _real tank_ is like. 

That's why he transforms into his alt mode and turns, aiming at the Triple Changer and readying a shot. 

Same old, same old. 

So, Warpath fires, but alerted by who knows what— _or being stupid enough to actually trip over his own two pedes—_ Blitzwing gets out of the way. 

Same old, same old. 

The building behind the Decepticon is the one to bear the brunt of the shot, and, amidst dust and crashes of falling beams, wood ignites as if doused by oil. 

And burns. 

Same old, same old. 

What is _not_ the same this time, though, is that this is no power plant, no military base, no research facility. 

It's a town. 

So, the house burns, with all its furniture and clothes and pictures on the walls. 

And, under Warpath's impotent stare and shaking servos, the corpses that once smiled for those pictures burn with it.


End file.
